The present invention pertains to hunting arrows and more specifically, to a rear mountable cutter device or vane assembly that is mountable to the rear end of an arrow shaft.
When hunting with a bow and arrow, it is generally understood that it is desirable to create an entry and an exit wound in a target animal. By creating an entry and exit wound, it is likely that bleeding from the wounds will permit the hunter to track and locate the target animal due to bleeding from the respective wounds. If the entry and exit wounds close quickly, tracking of the wounded animal may become more difficult and the animal may not be able to be located.
To address this problem, hunting arrows have been provided with broad heads at the forward end of the arrow that have cutter blades which deploy upon impact to produce a larger wound than would be produced without the deployable cutter blades. The size of the cutter blades used in a broad head, however, is limited in practice by the size of the broad head. Additionally, if deployed cutter blades at the forward end of an arrow are too large, the broad head will not be as likely to pass through the target animal and create an exit wound.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an expandable cutter assembly that is mountable to an arrow and that produces an entry wound larger than that typically produced by a conventional broad head having deployable cutter blades. Additionally, it would be desirable to have an arrow that produces more substantial internal wounds in a target animal to more quickly cause the demise of the target animal. Finally, it would be desirable to have a technique for accurately positioning and mounting vanes to the rear end of an arrow shaft without expensive or complex tooling.